


Ashala

by adianna



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 13:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adianna/pseuds/adianna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Его зовут Ашала.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ashala

\- Его зовут Ашала, - Стэн еще раз любовно прошелся по лезвию полировальным валиком. - У вас людей нет подходящего слова. Самое близкое будет, наверное, «душа»? Продолжение тела, оружие, которое знает твои желания лучше тебя самого.  
  
Лезвие отражало сосредоточенный профиль и край стального наплечника не хуже любого зеркала, но Стэну этого было мало. С той самой минуты, как он получил меч обратно, кунари не выпускал его из рук, протирал, полировал, перетягивал рукоять, оскверненную незнакомыми руками, шлифовал и подтачивал. А языком не облизывал только потому, что это, видимо, противоречило каким-то заповедям пути Кун.  
  
\- И тебе очень повезло найти свою.  
\- Что?  
\- Ашала не всегда создан из металла, - с этими словами Стэн встал и, подхватив меч и мешочек с песком, решительно отправился в сторону ручья. Видимо, полировки в один этап ему не хватило.  
  
У ног заскулили. Серый Страж посмотрел вниз и глубоко вздохнул.  
\- Знает мои желания лучше меня самого, говорите?  
Его «ашала», с самым умильным выражением своей собачьей морды, преданно капнула слюной на сапоги и положила к ногам грязную изжеванную пару женских панталон.


End file.
